Crystal Night
by lily.song.1485
Summary: The story of Princess Luna and King Sombras' Daughter.


**Crystal Night**

**Prologue**

The sun had just set on the small and peaceful Crystal Empire. The suns' rays cast down on the Crystal Castle and made rainbows shine over the quiet homes down below. On the castle balcony, a lone figure looked out as her horn glowed with light blue magic as she raised the moon. From behind her, a dark grey stallion unicorn trotted up behind her, his black mane blowing softly in the warm breeze and his green/violet eyes looked at the dark blue mare Alicorn with love and a certain gentleness that was not normally in his gaze. The Stallions red cape bellowed out behind him as he trotted up to the Alicorns side and smiled at her.

"Luna, are you not tired, my Love? You have had a long day…" His voice was calm and soft, unusual for him yet he couldn't help having such a tone with the beautiful moon princess. Princess Luna turned and smiled at her dearest companion, "I am fine, Sombra. Thou should not worry about me so much when thou hast thy own Kingdom to worry about."

King Sombra chuckled as he looked up at the Moon with warm interest. Princess Luna's' attention, however, was directed towards the small houses. Her expression darkened as she saw all the crystal ponies hurry home in the darkness. "I do not understand..." She said barely loud enough for Sombra to hear, "What is so wrong about my night that makes the ponies run to their homes and shut out my moon?" Sombra's leaned against her in an attempt to comfort her and mumbled softly, "I do not know, My Love. Perhaps they are frightened by what they do not yet understand."

Luna closed her eyes and felt exhaustion hit her hard as she remembered how long the day had seemed. How all her life seemed to be destined to stand forever in her sisters' shadow and watch as their subjects rejoiced in her precious light while they shunned her beautiful night. Sombra could sense his Loves' tension and nuzzle she gently, "You need rest. Come, you may stay here if you do not wish to return home." Luna smiled loving up at him and nodded, "I would love to."

Sombra stood to walk back inside the castle when Luna placed her hoof around his neck and pulled him down to her for a kiss. They remained like that for a few minutes before pulling apart to breathe and they stood there and smiled at each other in the silver moonlight.

"I love you." Sombra said softly. The statement brought a light blush to the Moon Princesses cheeks but she smiled warmly as she replied, "I love you too." The pair then walked inside and settled down comfortably together as the moon kept watch over head. Luna's last thoughts, were of her and Sombra, living together happily in peace, and when would be a good time to tell him of the little foal growing inside her.

"Push, Princess! Push!"

Sweat rolled down Princess Luna's neck as she used all her strength to push through another contraction. Her teeth clenched together to keep from screaming from the pain that coursed through her body. _Come on, little one, _She thought to the baby in her womb, _everypony is waiting to meet you._

Finally, with one last push, Luna felt all the pressure in her body release and a laid there in fatigue as the nurse smiled, "Congratulations, Your Highness. It's a little Filly." Luna smiled as she strained her head to look up and watched as the royal doctor cleaned up the newborn foal and wrapped her in a pretty light blue blanket with silver stars sewn along the hem. The foal was laid beside Luna as the two were left alone to bond. Luna's wing draped over her new daughter and smiled with love at the small body beside her.

The filly's coat was dark blue like her mothers' but her flank, muzzle, and hooves were black. Her delicate mane and tail were curled and held dark and light blue colors, and her mane curled softly around the babies little horn and weak wings. Luna nuzzled the precious bundle beside her as she heard the door to her room open and soft hoof steps walked in.

"May I see her?" said the soft and regal voice of Princess Celestia. Princess Luna smiled and moved her wing so she could see the small baby and the Sun Princesses eyes softened with warmth for her new niece. "She is beautiful…Sombra will be very proud." Luna looked up at her sister in surprise, and her look was greeted with a soft chuckle, "Oh yes, I have known about you for a long time, little sister, it pains me that you hid it from me for so long."

Luna looked away and covered her baby once again with her wing, "I was going to tell you when you had time. But I knew that that was going to be hard since you are always busy being loved by our subjects." Celestia frowned and her white wings fluttered.

"You know I always have time for you, Luna." Celestia said softly, but her reply fell on uncaring ears. Luna refused to listen anymore to her sisters excuses and promptly laid her head down around her foal, a sign that she no longer wished to talk. Celestia sighed and turned to leave when she noticed her sisters' shadow seem to twitch and its color seemed darker then a normal shadows'. Princess Celestia turned her head to look back once more at her younger sister, but simple pushed the foreboding thought away, _it's just my imagination…, _she rationalized and then left her sister to sleep.

"Luna! You must lower the moon! It is your duty!"

Princess Celestia tried to reason with her sister, to pull her out from the depths of darkness her mind and soul had been dragged into. But the sun princess knew, as soon as she watched the orb of darkness surround her sister and transform her into Nightmare Moon, that it was too late. Her sister was gone, and a monster had been born from her jealousy and hate. Celestia knew what she had to do, and the thought broke her heart. She called to the guards and shouted orders, "GRAB ASTRIAL NIGHT! GET HER OUT OF HERE!"

The baby dark blue Alicorn, who had been playing innocently on the floor when the monster took hold of her mothers' mind, was crying out for her mother to hold her. The guards quickly scooped her up and galloped out as Nightmare Moon took off into the sky, Celestia hot in pursuit. They battled in the sky above the castle until Celestia called upon the Elements of Harmony and used them to banish her beloved sister to the moon. Tears streamed down Celestias' cheeks as she heard her sisters' voice cry out, "ASTRIAL NIGHT!" before the moon Princess was banished.

"NO! LUNA!" A stallions' voice screamed form the ground and King Sombra sank to his stomach on the ground as he watched his love and life taken from him. He yelled and threatened Celestia, demanding she hand over his daughter, the last piece of his beloved Luna he had left. Celestia, however could not do it. She saw how his heart had broken and the dark magic that began to flow from his horn and eyes. Sombra let out a roar of rage but disappeared, Vowing to one day to reclaim his daughter and to avenge his beloved.

Celestia knew then that Canterlot was no longer safe for her precious Niece and ordered the baby to be hidden from the rest of the world for her own protection. The filly was placed under a sleeping spell and hidden away in the safety of the lower parts of Canterlot castle.

One Thousand years later, the baby would awaken on the last day of her mothers banishment and that is where her story begins…..


End file.
